Monster Buster Club: The TV Show
by cathymbc
Summary: We all know the TV show MBC w/c focuses on 4 best friends working together 4 Monster Buster Club, a secret club which aims on keeping Single Town safe from aliens.  In this story, I will show what happened in the making of Monster Buster Club: TV Series
1. INTRODUCTION

**Story Title**: Monster Buster Club: The TV Show

**Fanfiction Author**: Cathy a.k.a. Cathy Smith

**Main Characters**: The MBC Members (Danny Jackson, Cathy Smith, Chris, Sam), Mr. Smith, Principal Rollins, Wendy, Marc, some aliens (King Petalia, Doudo, Clipperbots, Octovores, etc), and John

**Story Told in the point of view of: **Cathy Smith

**Quick summary: **We all know the Marathon show Monster Buster Club which airs on Disney Channel, Jetix/Disney XD, and YTV. The show that focuses on four best friends that work together to form Monster Buster Club, a secret club which aims on keeping Single Town safe from trouble-making aliens. What the viewers don't know is that the show is based on true story. That aliens are real, Rhapsodians, the characters, are all real. The show re-enacts the everyday adventure of the MBC. In this story, I will show what happened in the making of Monster Buster Club: TV Series.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION - CATHY'S ARRIVAL ON EARTH

* * *

**

Hi! My name is Cathy Smith. I am a 700-year old alien from Rhapsodia. My grandfather formed the secret "_Monster Buster Club_" more than 1000 years ago, Yes, it was formed way before I was born. I would also like to point out that aliens are considered "monsters" hence, the name Monster Buster Club instead of Alien Buster Club, plus MBC sounds cooler than Alien Buster Club. Grandpa used to run the club single-handedly but as the trouble-making aliens became more violent, grandpa felt the need of an assistant. The commander chose me to help grandpa with the club. It was difficult leaving my family and my home planet. I was reluctant on joining the club. Since I was still a very young Rhapsodian (I was 500 years old), my parents disagreed. But as the commander convinced me and my parents, they all agreed to send me here to help grandpa. I keep telling myself that what I'm doing is for the good of all creatures from different planets. I remembered that very day, that teary moment in my life. I had to sacrifice being with my family and friends to help maintain the peace within the universe. Because we, Rhapsodians, live eternally, I told myself that there will come a time that I can be with my family and friends again. I can't stop crying at that moment. I rode on the spacecraft bound to Earth still crying.

Earth, at last. We arrived at a place called "Single Town". Single Town was a place founded by Addison Single. He wants to turn place into an alien paradise but was foiled by the MBC. The place was much different. Everything was almost made of wood and metal. Different from the Rhapsodian setting and way different from present Earth setting. Single Town is the meeting point of aliens from all over the galaxy. Aliens and humans (humans are the creatures that live on Earth) live in harmony and peacefully. Aliens, however, need to maintain their morphing ability in order to live with the humans. That was the very first thing my grandpa taught me, morphing into a human form. It took me 5,327 attempts before I perfected my morphing ability, the Cathy human form that you usually see on the show.

I finally met the MBC members after one week. They were the 50th generation of the Monster Buster Club. I immediately blended in with the members: Charles, Joseph, Betty, and Jenny. I had to adjust with the surrounding. I must keep an Earth profile. They said the people shouldn't know that aliens exist. It was also our job to keep the people from finding out the aliens' existence. It's not as easy as it sounds. I don't know much about human behavior. Everything I did was not Earth-like. That's why it took me another month before I could go out on a mission with the MBC.

Grandpa taught me how Earth humans act. He taught me the Earth language, how they talk, how they eat, how they walk, and how not to float in mid-air. It was really difficult, trust me. Who knew that Earth humans are so boring (no offense). I mean, you can't stretch your tentacles (or arms/legs, as the humans call them), you can't float, you can't sneeze without your head expanding, you can't have Rhapsodian allergies, you can't control someone else's mind, etc. Grandpa's lesson turned out successful. I can (almost) finally live and behave like a human. At last, I can now kick aliens' butt (as the present humans say).

Fast forward 300 years later, the present time. A lot of things improved over time from the technologies, human fashion, human behavior, and education. I can't believe I worked with 22 generations of the Monster Buster Club already. The present generation, the 72nd generation, of the Monster Buster Club which consists of 3 members: Danny, Chris, and Sam. Helping us with the missions is Chris's brother, John. Though not necessary, I have to attend middle school so I can be with Danny, Chris, and Sam during alien emergencies. I have to say that the current generation of the MBC is the best generation that I've worked with. They remind me of the friends I had back at Rhapsodia. This is also the first time I fell in love with a human, our fellow MBC member, Danny, but I'll be explaining more of my affection towards him in the next chapters.

You might ask how do we form the MBC members. The generations of the MBC members are chosen by the Commander based on their strength, ability, and survival instinct. The MBC members must also possess individual abilities such as being a technology expert, survival expert, and a member that can help ease our stress with his/her humor.

* * *

First chapter..coming soon! Please review and subscribe for future posts. Thank you for reading!

This is Cathy Smith, be seeing you next time!


	2. 1  FOCUS, CATHY, FOCUS!

**Story Title**: Monster Buster Club: The TV Show

**Fanfiction Author**: Cathy a.k.a. Cathy Smith

**Main Characters**: The MBC Members (Danny Jackson, Cathy Smith, Chris, Sam), Mr. Smith, Principal Rollins, Wendy, Marc, some aliens (King Petalia, Doudo, Clipperbots, Octovores, etc), and John

**Story Told in the point of view of: **Cathy Smith

**Quick summary: **We all know the Marathon show Monster Buster Club which airs on Disney Channel, Jetix/Disney XD, and YTV. The show that focuses on four best friends that work together to form Monster Buster Club, a secret club which aims on keeping Single Town safe from trouble-making aliens. What the viewers don't know is that the show is based on true story. That aliens are real, Rhapsodians, the characters, are all real. The show re-enacts the everyday adventure of the MBC. In this story, I will show what happened in the making of Monster Buster Club: TV Series.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION - CATHY'S ARRIVAL ON EARTH

* * *

**

Hi! My name is Cathy Smith. I am a 700-year old alien from Rhapsodia. My grandfather formed the secret "_Monster Buster Club_" more than 1000 years ago, Yes, it was formed way before I was born. I would also like to point out that aliens are considered "monsters" hence, the name Monster Buster Club instead of Alien Buster Club, plus MBC sounds cooler than Alien Buster Club. Grandpa used to run the club single-handedly but as the trouble-making aliens became more violent, grandpa felt the need of an assistant. The commander chose me to help grandpa with the club. It was difficult leaving my family and my home planet. I was reluctant on joining the club. Since I was still a very young Rhapsodian (I was 500 years old), my parents disagreed. But as the commander convinced me and my parents, they all agreed to send me here to help grandpa. I keep telling myself that what I'm doing is for the good of all creatures from different planets. I remembered that very day, that teary moment in my life. I had to sacrifice being with my family and friends to help maintain the peace within the universe. Because we, Rhapsodians, live eternally, I told myself that there will come a time that I can be with my family and friends again. I can't stop crying at that moment. I rode on the spacecraft bound to Earth still crying.

Earth, at last. We arrived at a place called "Single Town". Single Town was a place founded by Addison Single. He wants to turn place into an alien paradise but was foiled by the MBC. The place was much different. Everything was almost made of wood and metal. Different from the Rhapsodian setting and way different from present Earth setting. Single Town is the meeting point of aliens from all over the galaxy. Aliens and humans (humans are the creatures that live on Earth) live in harmony and peacefully. Aliens, however, need to maintain their morphing ability in order to live with the humans. That was the very first thing my grandpa taught me, morphing into a human form. It took me 5,327 attempts before I perfected my morphing ability, the Cathy human form that you usually see on the show.

I finally met the MBC members after one week. They were the 50th generation of the Monster Buster Club. I immediately blended in with the members: Charles, Joseph, Betty, and Jenny. I had to adjust with the surrounding. I must keep an Earth profile. They said the people shouldn't know that aliens exist. It was also our job to keep the people from finding out the aliens' existence. It's not as easy as it sounds. I don't know much about human behavior. Everything I did was not Earth-like. That's why it took me another month before I could go out on a mission with the MBC.

Grandpa taught me how Earth humans act. He taught me the Earth language, how they talk, how they eat, how they walk, and how not to float in mid-air. It was really difficult, trust me. Who knew that Earth humans are so boring (no offense). I mean, you can't stretch your tentacles (or arms/legs, as the humans call them), you can't float, you can't sneeze without your head expanding, you can't have Rhapsodian allergies, you can't control someone else's mind, etc. Grandpa's lesson turned out successful. I can (almost) finally live and behave like a human. At last, I can now kick aliens' butt (as the present humans say).

Fast forward 300 years later, the present time. A lot of things improved over time from the technologies, human fashion, human behavior, and education. I can't believe I worked with 22 generations of the Monster Buster Club already. The present generation, the 72nd generation, of the Monster Buster Club which consists of 3 members: Danny, Chris, and Sam. Helping us with the missions is Chris's brother, John. Though not necessary, I have to attend middle school so I can be with Danny, Chris, and Sam during alien emergencies. I have to say that the current generation of the MBC is the best generation that I've worked with. They remind me of the friends I had back at Rhapsodia. This is also the first time I fell in love with a human, our fellow MBC member, Danny, but I'll be explaining more of my affection towards him in the next chapters.

You might ask how do we form the MBC members. The generations of the MBC members are chosen by the Commander based on their strength, ability, and survival instinct. The MBC members must also possess individual abilities such as being a technology expert, survival expert, and a member that can help ease our stress with his/her humor.

* * *

First chapter..coming soon! Please review and subscribe for future posts. Thank you for reading!

This is Cathy Smith, be seeing you next time!


	3. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

I may not write further chapters for this story as I am staying away from the computer to deal with my personal life. I am deeply sorry to everyone who have followed and favorited this story. If I have some spare time. I would try my best to write another chapter for this story. That is all.

Good day and lots of love,

Cathy


End file.
